Veintidós sacramentos
by Megumi-Meowth
Summary: Antes de convertirse en un fantasma, Walter Sullivan era un niño solitario.
1. Latido

Silencio. Todo a mi alrededor era silencio... y penumbra. Aquel sonido, cálido y constante, junto al que me acurrucaba en las noches más frías, se había parado para siempre. Lloré. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas, castigando mi garganta y mis pulmones, hasta agotarme. Quería que volviera a sonar, quería que volviera a abrazarme, quería sentir su piel sobre la mía, sus caricias, su voz, dulce y frágil, como ella, como un cristal a punto de romperse... Sólo una vez... sólo un pálpito más...

¿Se había marchado? ¿Se había ido... sin mi? Me sentía tan débil. Me costaba respirar aquel aire, tan cargado ¿Había huido, dejándome atrás, me había abandonado a mi suerte? Tal vez...

Una pequeña y débil luz rompió de repente las sombras de la habitación. Alguien había entrado y unos pasos, que no había escuchado nunca se acercaron hasta mí. Una sombra, ancha y alargada ascendió hasta el techo, donde comenzó a jugar y retorcerse, junto a las demás.

Por un momento, pensé que había vuelto, que volvería a oírlo, pero estaba equivocado. En lugar de aquel sonido, débil y familiar, una voz, grave y asustada retumbó en mis oídos.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Había vuelto a aquel lugar muchas veces. Iba siempre que podía. En el orfanato me daban permiso para hacerlo todas las tardes y nunca, ni tan siquiera la primera vez que cogí yo sólo el autobús, con siete años, tuve miedo. Porque sabía que ella estaría allí, esperándome.

Mi madre, aquella a la que había añorado tanto, durante todos y cada uno de mis años de mi existencia, me recibía siempre con los brazos abiertos. No me importaba su silencio, no me importaban sus palabras, sólo el latido de su corazón, el pálpito suave de su vida (y también de la mía) recorriendo su cuerpo. Aunque ya no podía oírlo, podía sentirlo, a mi alrededor, recorriendo el suelo, bajo las tablas, brotando bajo el papel de las paredes, anegándolo todo de su olor, de su presencia. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía allí. Cuando la luz anaranjada del atardecer se apagaba, volvía al orfanato e intentaba comportarme lo mejor que podía, para que me dejaran volver al día siguiente.

Aunque sabía que no hacía nada malo, a veces recibía gritos y regañinas cuando me pasaba por allí. Sobretodo de aquel hombre... el que gritaba tanto. Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de ir más allá de los insultos, pero me equivoqué. Fue el golpe más doloroso que recibí en mi vida. Me había dejado los cinco dedos marcados en la cara y la nariz me había empezado a sangrar. Sentía mareos y náuseas y estaba tan asustado que hasta tenía miedo de llorar. Volví con mi madre, me dejé caer sobre ella, boca abajo, esperando que me consolara, que enjugara mis lágrimas y que me confortara con el sonido de su voz.

Pero sólo recibí silencio. El silencio de una madre que da la espalda a su hijo cuando llora. El tipo de sonido que produce un corazón cuando deja de latir. Entonces, entendí. Comprendí mi error. Ella me había abandonado de verdad. Aquel sonido sólo estaba en mi cabeza y ya no volvería a escucharlo jamás. Había muerto, me había abandonado al igual que mis esperanzas, y yo no dejaba de sangrar. La odié por eso.

Volví caminando a la estación, lentamente. Me costaba mucho mover las piernas, que parecían haberse convertido en dos vigas de plomo. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, empapándome el cabello y la camiseta, la cual estaba ahora anegada en sangre y se me pegaba de forma viscosa al cuerpo. Bajo las luces eléctricas de la noche, nadie parecía percatarse de mi presencia, o tal vez temieran hacerlo. Recorrí aquella avenida con el corazón y la nariz rotos, sin que nadie detuviera mi marcha, hasta el autobús.

Pero al día siguiente, la hermana Claudia puso en mis manos la solución. Sólo veintiún latidos, veintiún corazones me separaban de mi madre, a la que quería con tanta devoción que había llegado a odiarla.


	2. Convicción

Devoré con avidez aquellas líneas de tinta roja. Releí, una y otra vez, las mismas palabras, las mismas ideas, los mismos mensajes hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a llorar, no sé si por la emoción o por el cansancio. Al fin, había encontrado la forma de traerla de vuelta.

Cuando llegó el domingo, me permitieron (o tal vez me obligaron de forma condescendiente) a leer en voz alta, y delante de todos mis compañeros, el secreto maravilloso que había encontrado en aquel libro carmesí. Controlando mi agitación, terminé la lectura del día y, como recompensa, me permitieron volver a ver a mi madre.

Al principio, dudé. Hacía una semana que no volvía por allí. Tenía miedo... miedo de los desconocidos del autobús, de perderme por el camino, de encontrarme de nuevo con el hombre que me había gritado... pero lo que más me asustaba, mejor dicho, atormentaba, era volver a verla. Nunca supe si estaba muerta, como aquel perro del patio que se descomponía bajo el sol, o simplemente dormida. Solo sabía que seguía allí, silenciosa e inmutable. Tan indiferente a la lluvia o al paso del tiempo como a los sollozos de su propio hijo.

Pero era mi madre... la madre de un niño necesitado de comprensión y afecto.

Llegué a mi destino al atardecer. La fachada del edificio, que normalmente encontraba fría y gris, se había teñido de un pálido rojizo bajo la puesta de sol. Crucé el vestíbulo desbordado de auténtico miedo, a pesar de que no había encontrado a nadie por el camino y me dirigí con paso rápido hacia las escaleras. En mi huída imaginaria, tropecé con uno de aquellos desiguales escalones de madera y caí de bruces, hiriéndome en el labio. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía que iba a romperme el pecho y, en un momento de debilidad me planteé la idea de marcharme de aquel lugar para siempre, de olvidarlo todo y continuar con la triste pero ordenada vida que llevaba en el orfanato.

Sin embargo, antes de que tomara una decisión, una voz, grave y colérica descubrió mi presencia. Subí lo que me quedaba de escalera lo más resueltamente que pude y me perdí tras las sombras del piso superior.

-Otra vez ese niño –oí que decía a mi espalda, mientras me escabullía –Pero si en ese apartamento ya no vive nadie...

Madre. De nuevo, la había encontrado. Me acerqué a ella, embriagado de emoción. Todas las dudas, todo el temor y el resentimiento se habían disipado. Abrí el libro que traía abrazado junto a mi pecho y comencé a leer la página marcada. Se lo conté todo.

Le conté que había una forma de despertarla de su sueño. Le conté que aquello había demostrado ser cierto antes, que había pruebas documentadas de su eficacia, a pesar de ser un ritual muy antiguo. Le conté lo de las víctimas... no, lo de los sacrificios, le conté lo de la sangre, lo de los corazones... se lo conté todo. Terminé de leer, con un hilo de voz, el último párrafo de aquel libro maravilloso. Y cuando lo hice, y caí al suelo de rodillas, casi sin aliento noté como se estremecía, como se agitaba, escondida tras las paredes, seguramente tan contenta como yo. Había vuelto a latir, me había correspondido con algo mejor que la más perfecta de las sonrisas. Y entonces supe que ya no había marcha atrás.


	3. El primer paso

Pasaron, ante mi ventana, muchos amaneceres grises hasta que tomé una decisión. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer... pero no encontraba el modo de empezar. A pesar de todo el amor que sentía por mi madre, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de llevar a buen término aquella misión, que me parecía cada vez más imposible.

No me asustaba la sangre, pues me había acostumbrado a su hedor durante los castigos. Tampoco el dolor. Las palmas de mis manos estaban llenas de heridas, al igual que mi cuello y mis tobillos, que eran el resultado inmediato de varios días de reclusión en la celda de expiación. Los grilletes descarnaban mi piel y amenazaban con corroer mis huesos, me moviera o no, mientras los sermones de alguno de mis cuidadores me recordaba por qué estaba encerrado allí. No terminar el almuerzo o no cumplir con nuestras obligaciones religiosas eran motivos suficientes para acabar en aquel lugar durante días o incluso, semanas. Había niños que habían acabado allí para siempre.

A veces nos encerraban a dos o tres juntos, pero nunca hablábamos entre nosotros, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar. Nos limitábamos a mirar al suelo o al techo y a rezar todo lo que nos habían enseñado.

Por eso, no temía al dolor, ni al encierro. Ni siquiera me estremecía ante aquello a lo que llamaban muerte, ya que, en lo más recóndito de mi alma, sabía que era hasta allí donde me dirigía. Solo me asustaba perder. Perderla. Fallarle no era una opción y, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a todo aquello. Pasé muchas noches en vela leyendo aquel libro, una y otra vez, intentando buscar una salida, pero no la había.

Todos los días iba a ver a mi madre, cuando caía la tarde. Me pasaba horas tumbado sobre su vientre, escuchando el suave latir de su corazón bajo la desgastada moqueta. Hasta que un día, encontré la puerta cerrada. Por mucho que la llamase o por muy fuerte que tirara del pomo, no cedía ante mis súplicas. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso mi madre me había vuelto a dar la espalda, avergonzada, tras comprobar que no podía llevar a cabo aquellos crímenes? Porque eso eran, después de todo...

Había decidido no volver allí nunca más. En mi corazón ya no había amor, sólo odio. Me había abandonado para siempre, no importaba lo que hiciera por complacerla, no importaba lo que sudara, lo que sangrara o lo que llorara. Ella sólo había vuelto para abandonarme de nuevo. Aquella noche cayeron sobre mi rostro las lágrimas más pesadas de mi vida y no pararon de caer durante años, hasta agrietar la piel de mi cara y convertirla en el cauce de un río que parecía no tener fin.

Y entonces, recordé. Aquella pequeña niña, de pelo brillante y castaño. La había encontrado una tarde, en una de aquellas visitas que ahora recordaba con aprensión. Se había acercado a mi, tal vez por compasión y me había regalado una muñeca, tan sucia y descuidada como debía de estar yo en aquel momento. Recordé cómo se había marchado riendo cuando la miré a los ojos... como había vuelto junto a su madre, como la había abrazado y cómo se marchaban juntas, cogidas de la mano. Recordé lo que había sentido en aquel momento...

Aquella necesidad de seguridad, aquel vacío oscuro e inmenso que se abría paso a cuchilladas entre mis entrañas y los golpes de aquella soledad infinita, que amenazaba con quebrar mi pecho y el resto de mi existencia.

Y desdoblándome, dejando atrás mi inocencia, mi cordura y gran parte de mis recuerdos, salí de mi habitación y recorrí los pasillos del orfanato lentamente, con la cabeza baja, mientras ignoraba lo que se movía a mi alrededor. Veintiún Sacramentos, veintiún víctimas de sangre. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? Por el principio. Diez corazones... diez corazones eran el principio. Y ya creía saber quien debía de ser el primero. Como un sonámbulo me dirigí hacia el templo, esperando encontrarlo allí. Podía haber sido cualquier otro, no importaba quien, pero ya había elegido. Ahora, él debía de ser el primero...él, y nadie más.

Recogí el arma que yacía junto a las ropas de uno de los guardias ejecutados aquella noche y me adentré en la capilla. Cada cierto tiempo, en honor a la diosa, se sacrificaba un hombre en la Iglesia, durante una ceremonia nocturna. Tras desnudarlo y atarlo al altar, uno de los sacerdotes abría su pecho con cuchillo y metía sus manos en la herida, para arrancar el corazón, sagrado y aún latente del cuerpo del mártir. Aquella semana había resultado especialmente sangrienta, ya que el nuevo sacerdote había decidido sacrificar a algunos guardias que, al parecer, habían desobedecido alguna de sus estúpidas órdenes.

Creo que su nombre era Jimmy Stone. Cuando entré en la capilla estaba solo, de rodillas, supongo que rezando, con aquel casco, manchado de sangre aún caliente, sobre su cabeza. Esperé hasta que acabara de susurrar su última oración y cuando se puso en pie, apoyé la boca del arma contra su espalda. A pesar de que nunca lo había hecho antes, apreté el gatillo y un grito ahogado surgió desde la garganta del revólver.


	4. Querido

Había escapado, sin quererlo, de mi pasado. Mi infancia se había deformado como un papel bajo la lluvia y los versos de mi inocencia se habían convertido en un río de tinta cálida y escarlata, que corría ahora dócil entre mis dedos.

Ante mí, se hallaba el lamentable espectáculo de la muerte.

Aunque el cuerpo del sacerdote se había roto en mil pedazos, podía sentir su alma luchando por contenerse, por aferrarse a la una vida que yo le había quitado. Podía escucharla, jadeando, resollando, removiéndose dentro de aquel hombre, obligándole a retorcerse, a mantener los ojos abiertos, a arrastrarse por el suelo, a escapar de mi presencia. A pesar del dolor que debía de sentir, apoyó el cuerpo sobre un hombro y giró la cabeza en mi dirección, buscando seguramente mi rostro.

Me acerqué a él, lentamente y me agaché a su lado. Utilizando únicamente mis manos, golpeé, rompí y desgarré su pecho, sin importarme sus incomprensibles súplicas o sus lamentos, hasta llegar a su corazón, tal y como había visto hacer algunas veces en aquella misma Capilla. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos, palpitante y aún vivo, no pude contener las lágrimas. Lo había conseguido…después de tantos años, lo había conseguido. Había tenido el valor de dar el primer paso, de conseguir la primera ofrenda para mi querida madre.

Llorando como el niño que ya no era, y con el corazón todavía caliente entre mis manos, me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo y deseé, como nunca lo había hecho antes, sentir el roce de sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

01/21. Había grabado aquellos números en su cuerpo, con el cuchillo ceremonial. Él había sido el primero, ahora tendría que darme prisa en encontrar a los demás, si quería volver a verla cuanto antes.

Tenía momentos en los que perdía la conciencia de mi mismo. Vagaba sin rumbo por los bosques, las calles, los pueblos, sin pensamientos, sin recuerdos ni emociones, casi como un animal, atrapado en una intensa niebla. Despertaba enfermo, desorientado, cansado, incluso, de mi propia existencia. El vago recuerdo de su aroma, de los latidos de su corazón contra mi cuerpo, volvían a en ocasiones, para recordarme que aún tenía algo por lo que vivir, por lo que conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba, a pesar de todo.

Por eso, cuando me encontré a mi mismo sobre el cuerpo de aquel chico, no me sorprendí en absoluto. Continué apretando su garganta con toda la fuerza de mis manos, de mi furia y de mi desesperación, hasta que de ella no broto más que un débil gorgoteo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquella situación? Ya no me importaba. Tampoco me importaban aquellos ojos, horriblemente conocidos y suplicantes, que me gritaban compasión desde el silencio, temblorosos, hasta que desaparecieron tras el velo blanco y bilioso de sus órbitas.

Menos me importó el grito que profirió el otro chico que se encontraba allí cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Tal vez el miedo, o la fascinación, comprimieran los músculos de sus piernas, porque se quedó allí inmóvil, esperando, observando, cómo terminaba de tallar el resultado de mi trabajo sobre el vientre de aquel desgraciado joven. Cuando me acerqué a él, no opuso resistencia alguna, cosa que agradecí enormemente pues me sentía completamente agotado.

02/21. 03/21. Tras tirar sus cuerpos a un río cercano, se perdieron en la oscuridad, mecidos por el suave murmullo de las aguas, una bella e improvisada canción fúnebre de cuna que me conmovió profundamente.

A pesar de que aquella misión sólo me concernía a mí, no estaba solo. Muchas veces volví al Orfanato, el único lugar conocido que podía asemejar con un hogar.

Me resultaba enormemente desagradable volver allí pero, tras errar sin rumbo por aquellos parajes oníricos en los que se había convertido mi realidad, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Para mi sorpresa, me acogieron muy bien después de haber huido, e incluso me proporcionaron una cama y una celda cálidas y confortables.

Era el hijo pródigo, que había abandonado a su padre para volver años más tarde, reclamando aquello que había destruido con sangre y dolor, y que volvía a serle concedido, tras expiar sus pecados. Me facilitaron, además, alimento, armas, ropas y todo aquello que necesitase para mi tarea.

04/21. 05/21. Hasta aquel instante, todo había sido relativamente sencillo. Cuando entré en la tienda de animales y acabé con el dependiente, el lugar se llenó de ladridos, aullidos y gruñidos, que aumentaban de volumen con cada segundo que pasaba. Me acusaban, me señalaban, me juzgaban ante Dios, la Diosa, ante mi madre, ante todo aquello que vivía y respiraba lejos de la sombra de la soledad y el alcance de la muerte.

No podía soportarlo.

Aquel sonido inundaba mis oídos. Creí que me desmayaría, que perdería el equilibrio y caería al suelo. Creí que moriría allí mismo. Creí que fracasaría. Creí que no volvería a verla. La angustia se apoderó de mi cordura. Mi rabia y mi desesperación se agolparon con violencia contra mi pecho, contra mis sienes, me hicieron perder la razón. Disparé contra todo lo que se movía a mi alrededor, sin saber dónde estaba, sin entender aún lo que estaba haciendo.

El silencio sobrevino de repente. Por un momento, no recordaba ni siquiera mi propio nombre. El terror se había apoderado de mí como no lo había hecho antes y tras contemplar de nuevo lo que había hecho, huí, dejando atrás una orgía de sangre y vísceras, de recuerdos, una locura a la que no había puesto veda.

Acabé con otra víctima en mi carrera. No me paré para ver quién era, no me interesaba, simplemente era un obstáculo más y debía de sortearlo. A pesar de mi confusión, grabé con un cuchillo que traía conmigo su número correspondiente y extraje su corazón, en pleno éxtasis de locura, alienado por el miedo. Finalmente terminé en la capilla del Orfanato, ensangrentado, empapado en sudor y lágrimas, cercado por mi propia condición humana.

La odié de nuevo. Las odié a todas. Ella… ellas me habían obligado. Las mujeres, las madres sólo me habían causado dolor. Intenté renunciar a mi misión pero no pude. No me dejaron. Las madres no me dejaron. El Orfanato tampoco. Querían que siguiera adelante, se metían dentro de mi cabeza y me obligaban a continuar, me presionaban para que siguiera, sin importarles si sufría o no, sin importarles que pudiera sucumbir en el intento. Cuando uno de los sacerdotes comenzó a gritarme, también lo maté.

06/21. Tras acabar con él y marcarlo, me marché de allí para siempre. No volvería a aquel lugar jamás. No quería su compasión ni su ayuda, y mucho menos su consejo.

Volví a vagabundear sin rumbo, a buscar a la siguiente víctima. Extrañaba a mi madre. La necesitaba. Ya no sabía si quería besarla o estrangularla, si sentir sus labios o su sangre sobre mi rostro, pero la necesitaba.

Yo sólo quería amor.

Yo sólo quería amor, cuando encontré aquellos gemelos jugando juntos. Tan pequeños, tan frágiles, tan iguales, tan queridos…

Tan repugnantemente queridos…


	5. Hermanos de sangre

Queridos. Queridos como yo nunca lo había sido.

Protegidos. Protegidos de la lluvia, del dolor, de todo lo que yo había sufrido... protegidos por el cálido regazo de su madre, por las fuertes manos de su padre, por el amor…

El amor…

¿Era eso lo que yo buscaba? ¿Era el cariño de una madre lo que anhelaba? ¿Era la necesidad de afecto la que me impulsaba a subir al autobús todas las tardes cuando era niño? ¿O era el odio?

Aquel sentimiento que recorría palpitante mis venas, que corrompía mis pensamientos y me despertaba en la noche, corriendo por mis mejillas… ¿Era amor? Aquello que me exhortaba a continuar mi misión, a seguir viviendo, a cometer aquellos actos que me habían parecido horribles en un principio…

Ya no importaba. Ya no importaba lo que era el amor, ni lo que era el odio. En mis entrañas se retorcían y se enredaban como si fuera la misma cosa, haciéndome daño, recordándome lo miserable que era y lo inocente y estúpido que había sido.

Como aquel niño. Inocente… y ciego.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso no veía lo que yo estaba viendo? Una madre cruel que juega a complacer a su hijo, que acepta repugnada compartir sus travesuras ¿Acaso era incapaz de darse cuenta de que lo estaba engañando? ¿Tan estúpido era como lo había sido yo años atrás?

Ella no duraría para siempre. Ella se iría, se marcharía el día menos pensado y lo dejaría solo. No volvería a jugar nunca más con él. No volvería a sonreírle, ni a hablarle, ni tan siquiera se giraría para mirarlo cuando se marchase.

El bosque por el que había errado tanto tiempo agonizaba en aquel lugar, en aquella nauseabunda escena. Los interminables árboles que habían cubierto mi cielo durante tantas mañanas habían comenzado a morir tiempo atrás y de sus cuerpos sólo quedaban unos pocos muñones resecos y algunos restos de sus ramas esparcidos por el suelo. En uno de los tocones cercanos seguía clavada un hacha, que seguramente hubieran utilizado para cortar leña. Que yo utilizaría para cortar de mi mente aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaban.

07/21. Tras cogerla, me acerqué sigiloso hasta ellos. Sin pensarlo, sin recordar siquiera lo que hacía y por qué, asesté el primer golpe. Oí un gemido, seguido de un ruido sordo. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi víctima, que me miraban desde el suelo, moribundos y temblorosos.

Eran los míos. No… deberían haber sido míos. Aquellas deberían haber sido mis lágrimas, aquel dolor debía haber sido mío, aquel amor, aquel deseo de sobrevivir que luchaba por aferrarse a la vida era lo que yo había estado buscando, lo que me habían arrebatado.

Una razón, una sola, para seguir en pie era lo que nunca había tenido.

Yo me habría aferrado a la muerte, aunque ella no hubiera venido a buscarme. Yo me hubiera dejado morir, hubiera visto correr gustoso mi sangre, hubiera caído incluso antes de que me golpearan. Pero él no. …l tenía algo por lo que vivir. …l tenía una madre.

Una madre que se encontraba ante mí. Una madre que había observado la escena y que todavía seguía allí. Una madre que debía morir, como la mía…

08/21. Por todos aquellos años de dolor, brotaron las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos. Por haberme abandonado, se abrieron las primeras brechas en su cuerpo. Por toda mi soledad, por toda la oscuridad de mi abismo, comenzó a brotar su sangre. Por mi propia existencia, por mi propia búsqueda y mi misión, mis manos quedaron manchadas para siempre, mi alma y mi mente, suspendidas en el tiempo, inmersas en la locura, tibia y carmesí, de mi propia existencia.

Ella luchaba por respirar, por recuperar el aliento. Seccioné sus brazos con la fuerza devastadora que sólo puede ofrecer la locura y la desesperación… nunca más sus manos volverían a acariciar mis cabellos… Corté sus piernas… nunca más volvería a marcharse… Desgarré su vientre, destrocé sus entrañas… nunca, nunca más volvería a traerme a este mundo, nunca más volvería a sufrir, a estar tan solo… Acabé con todo aquello que me recordara a ella. Acabé con mi pasado, conmigo mismo, con mi propia identidad… pero el dolor no remitió.


	6. Amor

Madre… madre, perdóname… ¡Perdóname!¡PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR!

¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Quién… quién soy?

Aún recuerdo… tu aliento, tus lágrimas… aquella mirada. Aquellos ojos, tus ojos… era la primera vez que los veía. Tan bellos, tan puros, tan inocentes. Aquella mirada… Aquella mirada, tan limpia, tan temblorosa, tan llena de amor... aquella mirada, corrompida por la traición de mis propias manos…

Te he devuelto, madre lo que me has dado. Una muerte agónica, pegajosa y hedionda como la sangre reseca, tan lenta, tan dolorosamente lenta y cruel… ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia, ahora que puedo contemplarlo todo con serenidad? Que yo he agonizado durante toda mi maldita existencia, que mientras tú has estado gimiendo durante una hora, yo he estado chillando de dolor durante toda mi vida, que yo he ido muriendo poco a poco, abrazado a tu recuerdo, a los latidos de tu corazón… he vivido amándote hasta consumirme, hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora…he muerto de amor por ti, madre, aún sin haberte conocido.

No me arrepiento de mis actos, pues todo lo he hecho por ti. A pesar de tu silencio, de tu indiferencia… todo lo he hecho por ti. Ahora sé que nada ha valido la pena. Ahora sé que sólo soy un monstruo, un asesino, que ha vivido alienado por tu recuerdo emponzoñado.

Por eso me entregué a la policía. No tenía dónde ir, no quería ir a otro lugar. Merecía pagar por mis actos, merecía ser castigado y morir. Merecía ser tratado como lo que era.

Merezco ser tratado como lo que soy.

Te he hecho daño madre… perdóname. He derramado tu sangre y escupido en tus vísceras… pero no he acabado contigo. Perdóname, perdóname.

En mi mente sólo hay tinieblas, y mi corazón se ha convertido en piedra. Mis manos no me responden, mis ojos ya no quieren ver, mis sentidos se han confundido, mi mundo se ha deshecho en lágrimas. No quería matar a aquella niña, no lo hubiera hecho si no te hubiera descubierto en sus ojos. Estabas dentro de ella… latiendo dentro de ella, bombeando su corazón, recorriendo su cuerpo… estabas dentro de ella… y por eso la maté. Porque también quería hacerlo contigo.

Pero fallé. No pude desterrarte de mi mente, no pude acabar con tu vida y tu nauseabunda presencia. Sólo he matado a una niña inocente, quizá tan perdida como lo estuve yo.

Por eso estoy aquí, en esta cárcel de cimientos y metal, preso de mis crímenes y mi conciencia, hasta el fin de mis días. Hasta hoy. Pues hoy he de morir, porque así está escrito en el Libro Carmesí.

22/21 La última… la última víctima… el último latido. Ahora conozco la verdad, ya no quiero continuar, ya no quiero volver a verte… Sólo quiero terminar, dormir. Apenas me ha costado hacerlo, el dolor me ha dado fuerzas. El dolor ha impulsado mis músculos, el dolor ha sido el que ha clavado la cuchara en mi garganta, el dolor… Finalmente…

Todo termina aquí, en este dolor, en este cielo bermellón que parece brillar sobre mi piel y mi ropa, que se derrama sobre el suelo… Yo seré la última víctima, el verdugo ejecutado… el último latido de tu corazón madre, tu último hijo… porque ya no quiero que vivas, madre. No quiero seguir con el ritual. Como quema… ¡Cómo quema tu recuerdo, como se amontonan las palabras en mi garganta!

¡Cómo duelen todas estas palabras, que quiero decirte, todo este rencor, toda esta vida de la que quiero culparte! Pero sólo una… sólo una cosa quiero decirte madre… sólo una…

-Muérete…


End file.
